


Wyvern

by Nitrostreak



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrostreak/pseuds/Nitrostreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Daly just wants to do her part to help the people of Keystone City. She never expected her life to take the turn it does, or to meet the people she's always looked up to. Follow Jessica, aka Wyvern, on her journey and through her struggles, dealing with parents, friends, the drama of high-school graduation, and oh yeah, super villains. </p>
<p>Warning for barely-underage sexual content waaaaaay in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize in advance. I'm a Late-Comer-newbie to the Justice League fandom, and I'm almost positive my Wally writing could use a TON of work. That said, constructive criticism is ADORED.

 

The night air of Keystone city was particularly humid that night, thanks to the brief rainstorm that had passed over earlier that evening. Jessica Daly fanned herself with a copy of the Daily Planet as she stood in line at the street-side convenience store, wondering what, exactly, was supposed to be convenient about a place that had four registers, but only ever operated one. 

“Hey, Dave,” she murmured when she finally reached the counter.

“How’s it going tonight, Jess?” He asked in his usual bored tone. Jess was never quite sure if he was genuinely interested, or just in the habit of asking.

“Same as usual.” She forced a tight-lipped smile. “Still not hiring?”

“Not this time. That’ll be $7.85.”

Jessica handed him the cash, muttering a brief “Thanks” before leaving with her purchase of snacks and a drink. She immediately began eating as she walked down the sidewalk, the musk of evaporating rain mixed with oil and dirt filling her nostrils. Jessica was glad for her habit of putting her hair up and back, as she could feel her shirt sticking to her skin, despite its low-cut, and midriff-displaying qualities.

With her dinner finished, Jessica tossed her garbage into the next trash-can she encountered, and just in time. The sound of a woman’s distressed, muffled voice pricked her ears from deep in an alley that Jess had almost walked past. Her jaw clenched, and she checked her surroundings. Nobody to see what she was about to do but an old man perched against a far wall, but she couldn’t take any chances, so she slipped into the alley and ducked behind a dumpster. Quick as she could, Jess tugged a pair of track-pants embellished with a lavender diamond-back pattern out of her backpack, followed by a thin lavender strap with two holes that she tied over her eyes. She then placed a slim gauntlet over each hand. The transformation took about fifteen seconds, and with her disguise complete, Jessica-cum-Wyvern creeped down the alley towards the sounds.

“Just gimme what I want, blondie, and I’ll let you go, I swears it!” a grimy-looking man stated before laughing. He held a woman of tiny build against the rough alley-way wall with his hand over her mouth, and a knife to her throat. Jess stood out from the shadow she had been hiding in and activated her gauntlets. They hummed to life, glowing and crackling with electrical energy.

“How about you mess with someone your own- well, a little closer to your own size?” she barked, startling the man into jumping away from the woman, who whimpered her thanks as she ran past Wyvern, and out of the alley.

“You just cost me a good time, bitch. You’re gonna pay for that!” The brute charged her, but Wyvern made no move to react until he was almost on top of her. When he lunged to strike her with his switch blade, she sidestepped the blow, grabbing his arm and flipping him, and slammed him onto his back. She flicked her wrist, and the mugger was electrocuted, with just enough voltage to knock him out cleanly. Another flick of the wrist powered the gloves down as she smirked at the unconscious perpetrator, who she dragged to the mouth of the alley with a note-card reading “Jerk” pinned to his shirt. She gave him one last kick for good measure before continuing on her way down the street. She took side streets and passed through alleys more often than not, aiming to stop as many attacks on her way home as she could- attacks that would never be heard on the police radio, or detected by the big, important Keystone City heroes.

Wyvern held no animosity towards the big-sheets, but she knew there were plenty of crimes committed that they would never hear about. Crimes started and finished in dark alleys on quiet side streets that would never have the chance to be reported. Crimes that she could only stop if she was lucky enough to see them happening herself.

Not three blocks from the road that would lead to the outskirts and her house, Wyvern’s ears caught another sound of a scuffle. She bit her lip, and briefly hesitated. It sounded like a lot of people, which could mean it was a clash of gangs, and she had been in multiple confrontations tonight- she was even more bruised and tired than usual. But a particularly pained sound made the decision for her, and she took off towards the altercation.

What she saw when she turned the corner made her hate herself for hesitating.  A kid, he couldn’t possibly be more than fifteen years old, was on the ground getting the crap beat out of him by a bunch of much older teens, probably seventeen to twenty.

“Hey!” She shouted with a growl, activating her gloves, and flicking both wrists to deploy a pair of electro-whips. “You have two choices here. Back off and go home, or you deal with me.”

The older teens looked between each other laughing, though some seemed to look quite nervous. The one who seemed to be their ring-leader advanced, a sneer plastered on his face.

“Yeah? Who are you to tell us what to do?” This earned him a round of “yeahs” from his cronies, but Wyvern sneered right back.

“When you’re telling your buddies who kicked your ass, you can call me Wyvern.” Without further ado, she darted towards the ring leader. She jumped into a forward-hand spring, launching herself heel-first towards the surprised man’s face. The wide, flat heel of her boot planted itself squarely on his forehead, affectively knocking him out. She was back on her own feet facing the rest of the gang a moment after he hit the ground.

“How about the rest of you?” She asked, smirking at the rest of the group. The three youngest looking teens ran off, leaving two with baseball bats in their hands. They advanced on her at a run, and Wyvern knew she shouldn’t try engaging them up close. With a flick of her wrist, the electro-whips extended, and she swung her arms to send one to wrap around an arm of each of the teens, electrocuting them into unconsciousness.

She checked each of them over to be sure they weren’t going to die here on the ground, then looked around to find the boy they had been abusing. He had scurried over to a corner formed by a dumpster and a wall, and she approached slowly, kneeling before him and talking in a subdued tone.

“Hey, there. I’m here to help. Do you need to go to a hospital?”

The kid shook his head, looking up at her from where he had shoved his face into knees to hide. “’m fine,” he mumbled. Wyvern sighed, pressing her lips together.

“Okay- if you’re sure. Do you live close to here?” The boy nodded, and Wyvern stood, offering him a hand and helping him to his feet. “Let’s get you there.” The kid looked like he wanted to protest the escort, but he seemed to think better of the objection.

An hour later, Wyvern slipped into the front door of an abandoned building, switched back from her distinct, diamond-pattern pants to her shorts, and stuffed them and her mask back into her backpack. She exited through the back after picking up a skateboard from the corner, and rolled on down the road towards home.

Shortly after Jessica left through the back, the front door creaked open again, and a red-clad man slipped in, looking around. “Dammit.” He scratched his head, before pressing his hand to a yellow ear-piece. “I lost track of her.” … “Yeah, there must be another exit around here somewhere. I gotta give it to her, she may be a rookie at the hero-gig, but she’s not taking chances with her identity.” A long pause, causing the man to frown and hunch. “Aww, come on, J’onn- Monitor duty? A young, energetic stud like me’s gotta be out in the field, not up in the watch- … Yeah, yeah, okay. Flash out.”


	2. A little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing.   
> Nobody's reading this anyway, so whatevs.

Three days later, summer break officially began, and Jessica’s after school activity became her all day occupation. It was approaching noon, and she was already feeling thoroughly drained. After grabbing lunch from Dave’s convenience store (and making her usual inquiry about hiring), she climbed a fire escape in a slightly less seedy part of town than her usual gig, and perched on a rooftop ledge in-costume to eat while watching the intersection of streets below. She was half way through her microwaved bean burrito when she saw a woman expertly slip a wallet from another civilian’s pocket, and shuffle quickly down an alley. Wyvern took a long gulp of her water before shoving it and the burrito into a plastic bag, and running back down the fire escape, jumping the stairs three at a time. She was glad that it was only a four-story building, as she took off after the pickpocket. When she had her cornered, the blonde pickpocket spun around and glared at her, looking like a trapped animal.

“You have a couple of options here, lady. A) You give me the wallet, I take it back to its owner, and everyone goes on their merry way… or B) I _make_ you give me the wallet, I take it back to its owner, only _I_ go on my merry way, and you get to sit here feeling the hurt for the next few hours.”

The woman’s face contorted, and she looked like she was about to scream- but she broke out laughing, a laugh that sent chills down Wyvern’s spine. “Oh, what a shame- you weren’t who I was hoping to lure back here, but one less panty-waste on the street getting in our way is always a win in my book.” She crossed her arms with a grin, smiling at something behind the black and purple heroine. The Wyvern spun around, instantly stumbling a few steps back when she realized how utterly screwed she was. Six more goons had surrounded her, three of them women, three of them men, and all of them armed to the teeth with tech and clubs and pole-arms.

Wyvern’s jaw clenched, and she flicked her wrists to activate the gloves and deploy her whips in one motion, doing her best to settle her nerves and prepare to fight. If she was lucky, she could find an opportunity to escape. It not… well, she supposed she had done her part. She wondered briefly how long it would take for her friends to miss her, before shoving the thought to the back- she needed to focus. 

She started by charging the nearest woman, swinging a kick to her face- but the red headed woman blocked the attack, and sent her own kick into the Wyvern’s gut, and laying her out on the pavement. Quickly she got back to her feet, just in time to dodge as one of the men swung his club at the space she had occupied, leaving a sickening crack in the pavement. The Wyvern took advantage of his jilted momentum and slammed fist into his ribs, electrifying him. She didn’t have time to silently applaud her small victory, though, as the pickpocket suddenly filled her peripheral vision, taking a swing for her head with a crowbar that Wyvern hadn’t seen her grab. She dodged backwards, but only stepped into another of the women’s attacks, which sent her slamming into the pavement once again. Her head hit the rough ground harder this time, causing the earth to sway is she scrambled to her feet- but she was hit again, this time by a boot to the face.

Her vision swam, and she saw one of the men approaching her with a sinister grin in place. Unable to get to her feet yet, the Wyvern swung her arm, wrapping her electro-whip around his neck and shocking him out. The five remaining goons seemed momentarily surprised, giving her just enough time to regain enough of her senses to stand steadily on her feet. The pickpocket came at her again, as a red blur crossed her vision. Wyvern was dimly aware of something happening to the rest of the miscreants, but her attention was focused on her current opponent. Wyvern feigned continued dizziness until the woman was just about to send a punch to her gut, before raising her arm to counter, and punching her own fist into the woman’s sternum, shocking her out just in time.

Wyvern noticed that the rest of her attackers were down, and flicked her wrists to deactivate the power to her gloves. She panted heavily, looking around the dead-silent side-street, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, when red, white, and yellow suddenly filled her vision. She jumped back in surprise, raising her wrists again, but halting her own attack just in time.

“Who- hey, take it easy! I’m the good guy.“ the man in red reassured, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.

“No- I know, I just- sorry,” Wyvern stutter-laughed between breaths, before remembering herself. The man standing before her had been her hero figure for the past couple of years, and it wouldn’t do to act like a fangirl in front of him. She straightened her stance with a smirk. “Flash, isn’t it?” She threw in a curious tilt of her head and placed her hands on her cocked hips, forcefully ignored the shooting pain in her ribs.

The red-clad speedster grinned back, and lowered his hands, taking a few casual steps forward and holding out his right hand. “You are absolutely right, ma’am. And what do I get to call you?”

“I go by Wyvern,” she answered, accepting the offered hand-shake. “Thanks for jumping in, there. I’m pretty sure I’d be pavement paint by now if you hadn’t shown when you did.”

The Flash shrugged easily. “You seemed to have it handled there, before blondie got a cheap-shot in on you. Though I have to admit, I’m surprised to see you in this part of town.”

That last statement caused Wyvern to frown and cross her arms. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen you taking out muggers and such deeper in the east side a few times. You’ve never seemed like you needed any help before, though, so I left you to it.”

Wyvern laughed and uncrossed her arms, though internally she remained on edge at the knowledge that she’d been being watched. What else did he know about her? Was he the only one observing her? “Well, I hope you’ve been enjoying the show.” She took a step forward, instantly changing the atmosphere of the conversation from casual to the suggestive side of friendly, smirking up at the speedster as she invaded his personal space. “I do try to keep it interesting.”

Flash seemed momentarily surprised by her forwardness, but he quickly covered it with a grin, crossing his arms as he looked her up and down. “I admit; there’s a lot to enjoy.”

Wyvern grinned at the returned flirtation, reaching between them and dragging a finger down his chest. She leaned closer to him, hoping to be teasing, before twirling and strutting away from him. “See you around, speedster.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Wally West aka the Flash belongs to DC comics, I’m just playing in their sandbox. Rating is there for a reason, you best be tall enough to ride this ride, etc.


End file.
